An Unexpected Event
by Lz25
Summary: Jeff and Haley are fighting again and Haley walks out! Steve's parents and Rodger are all out on vacation. Leaving a secretly gay Steve with a sexually tense Jeff. What could happen? Steve/Jeff! Boy/Boy! If you don't like don't read! Please review and no flames!


An Unexpected Event

From Steve's Point of View

Bang! Bang! Was all that I could hear today at my house. Haley and Jeff were once again fighting, over the most stupid of things. Dad, Mom, and Roger were all out on some vacation in the Bahamas. Now, I was starting to wish I went with them. Because ever since they left on their vacation the fighting between Haley and Jeff has been non-stop. Suddenly I heard Haley scream, "Jeff you're fucking pissing me off so much right! I'm fucking leaving!"

"Fine Haley, fucking leaving! I can't fucking stand the sight of you!" Jeff yelled back. I heard the front door slammed shut and I looked out my bedroom window. Haley flipped Jeff off and got into his van and put the keys into the ignition. Then she drove off and I heard Jeff drop a few f bombs. He came up the stairs cursing like there was no tomorrow and slammed the door shut as he entered his room. Finally, some peace and quiet! I left my room and walked down the hallway towards Jeff's room. Put my ear to the door and heard some kind of movie playing in the room. Awesome Jeff is distracted so now I can finally release some of my own tension. I went back to my room and shut the door. Impatiently, I ran over to my computer and logged in. My dick got huge at the thought of what I could finally do! Turning on some gay porn, I began to jack off as I watched two guys 69. Moaning as the porn continued, I didn't hear the footsteps approach my door…

Jeff's Point of View

I was trying to watch a movie, but my thoughts continued to drift towards the fight with Hayley. This entire week we've done nothing but fight and argue. I felt bad for Steve hoping to enjoy the fact his parents were out his hair, instead he has to listen to me and Hayley fight. Turning off the T.V. I got up and left my room. Walking down the hallway, all I could think about was the fight. As I got closer to Steve's room I can hear a faint moaning. Baffled I put my ear to the door and listened. Steve was moaning all right and I could hear this noise, which I immediately knew what it was. Steve was jacking off! Listing a little more I could other moans that weren't Steve's! The other moans that I'm hearing are from guys, no female moaning what so ever! Is Steve watching gay porn? As I turned to move away I felt this hardness in my pants and I was paralyzed where I stood. I couldn't believe it, that I had a boner from listing to Steve jack off to gay porn! Was it possible I'm bi? Because I've had like four girlfriends, but I've never thought having sex with a guy before!

But, I cannot deny the hardness in my pants, so I decided to "accidently" walk into Steve's room. I turned the door handle and said, "Hey Steve can we talk for a sec?" I heard a gasp of surprise and Steve asked, "Hey Jeff could you give me s second?"

"Yeah, sure." I said and shut his door and I smiled at the fact I made him embarrassed. Putting my ear back on his door I heard him moaning louder than before. His moaning got louder and then subsided and I knew he had cummed. Quickly walking back to my room I pretended like I was texting. Steve opened the door and came out into the hallway. I looked up from my phone and noticed a little wet spot in his jeans and his shirt. "So what do you want to talk about Jeff?" Steve asked as he approached.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about me and Hayley fighting, it's just not fair to you." I said.

"It's alright Jeff."

"Well, I still feel a little guilty is there a way I can make it up to you?" I asked and Steve thought about it for a moment.

"There is one thing."

"What it is?"

"Play this new video game I bought recently."

"Alright, sounds good man…"

Steve's Point of View

As I was walking with Jeff to my room, I couldn't believe what just happened. Jeff nearly walked in on me watching gay porn and jacking off! Thank God he didn't open the door all the way otherwise my secret would be out. We went into my room and I put in the video game. Then Jeff asked, "Steve you got any porn we can watch?" I was taken back and then I asked him, "I do but why?"

"Well you see I need some kind of release for the tension buildup. Plus I haven't had sex in months."

"Ok, but um isn't weird that two guys are watching porn at the same time?"

"No, as long we're not watching gay porn and were not doing anything with each other." I was stunned by Jeff's response but if I got to see him naked, then this might be worth it. "Okay give me one sec." I went over to my computer and pulled up some straight porn. Jeff sat down in the computer chair and I grabbed another chair. Jeff was already hard and was jacking off. Just to get hard I needed to look at his cock and finally I was jacking off for the second time today. Our moans increased and we reached organism at the same time and our cum hit our bare chests. Jeff paused the porn and said, "Thanks, I needed this."

"No, problem Jeff." He turned and looked down and said,

"Nice cum shot."

"Thanks, I guess." Jeff got up and his manhood was right in front of me and then he kissed on the lips. I returned his kiss right away and our tongues fought for dominance. We stopped for air and then he sucked on one of my nipples and began to lick the cum off my chest. He lifted his head and we began to kiss again and our tongues explored each other's mouth. I could taste my own cum and it tasted weird, but it was a good weird. Jeff once again licked my chest and nipples as he went south. Tracing his talented, wet tongue around my navel and then licking the tip of my hard cock. I moaned in pleasure and slowly he took even more of cock into his mouth. Eventually he was deepthroating me at a rapid pace I never felt this kind of pleasure in my entire life. I felt myself get close but I could never uttered a word the pleasure was so good.

His tongue continued to swirl around my cock while his wet mouth continued to suck. Pleasure went down my spine as I cummed into his mouth and he swallowed all of it. I went to suck him but Jeff put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Fuck me." Shock was all I felt as his request and I asked,

"But? You fuck Haley all the time, why wouldn't you want to fuck me?"

"Because I think it's time I get fucked." He said and then kissed me on the lips. After the deep kiss he got on all fours and wiggled his butt in front of me. Smack! I smacked his ass hard and then my tongue began to tease his virgin entrance. He moaned as my tongue entered him and began to push past the tight ring of muscle. Removing my tongue Jeff, moaned in disappointment but my tongue was replaced by a finger. As continued to prep him I added another finger and found his prostate. Hitting him over and over gain in that spot he couldn't stop moaning.

Removing my fingers I aligned my cock up with his entrance and smacked his ass one more time. Then, I shoved myself in all the way to the hilt and Jeff's tight ass muscles clenched my cock. I almost lost it right then, but I began to pound into Jeff my cock smashing against his prostate. The smacking of my hips against his ass was loud as I continued to pound into him as fast as I could. His moans were getting louder and louder. So, I increased my pace even faster and as I was pounding into he cummed onto my bed. His tight ring of muscles clenched on my dick for the second time and I lost it cumming into his ass. I pulled myself out of him and said, "Don't move." Jeff stayed on all fours and I once again began to lick his ass. This time though his ass was full of my cum.

"It tasted so good and after I licked his clean I turned him around and gave him a cum filled kiss. "Jeff."

"Yeah?"

"How was it?"

"It was great! It hurt a little bit more than thought it would, but it was great to be fucked." He kissed me on the lips and I asked him, "Jeff, what about Hayley?" The Happiness in his face left him and he said,

"I don't know but we will worry about it when the time comes. But for now let's just enjoy this moment." Once more he kissed on the lips and I began to wonder what will happen to this when Hayley finds out…


End file.
